


餐前小点/The Snack Before Dinner

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NC17, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Urban Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 距离孩子们回来还有一段时间，既然如此——不如继续享受这份餐前点心。It's time to enjoy the snack before dinner.---------------------*神说要有男妈妈，于是就有了大胸男妈妈*本文是送给lof@嘘言 太太的礼物*PWP❗普普通通的🍖🍗*原创短篇，一发完结，谢谢阅读*This is a gift for lofter@嘘言*This work is my original work.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	餐前小点/The Snack Before Dinner

\----------------------

你一踏进家门，就闻到了厨房传来的香气。

单只是嗅到那蜂蜜和小麦被烘烤后发出的甜香，就令你感到饥肠辘辘。于是你把大衣往玄关的衣帽架一挂，循着香气轻手轻脚地摸进厨房——

你试探情报的努力毫无意外地失败了，那正在掌控烤箱和煎锅，手里握有调和一切食物秘方的大厨听觉敏锐，迅速地回过头来。

他的白色短发向后梳得整整齐齐，一看是你，深棕色的脸上就绽出笑容来：“你今天回来得很早呢？”

“嗯呐，”你心猿意马地应和着，试图悄悄伸手去偷取一块放在托盘上的饼干，“工作比较简单，所以很快就做完了。”

但你试图偷取的举动在刚出炉的温度前败下阵来——你不小心碰到了刚从滚烫的托盘边缘，忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

白色背头的大厨也注意到了你的小动作，他打开水龙头朝你招手：“快来冲一冲。”说着又赶紧打开冰箱，给你递了一瓶冰饮。

你把被烫的手指压在冰凉的瓶壁上，带着一种被抓包的不好意思，歉意地朝对方笑了笑。

穿着家常衣服，系着围裙的褐肤男人看你如此，也耸耸肩露出个无奈的表情：“真是拿你一点办法都没有。”他说着就拿过一个小餐盘，夹出一块曲奇切成四份，再配上一把餐叉递给你：“就当是餐前小点心吧，别吃太多，很快就到饭点了。”

即便不用他说，你也能闻到灶台上飘来的阵阵浓汤的醇香，这令你更加食指大动，于是你故意不接那份曲奇，嘟囔着说：“我工作了一整天，就这点可实在是吃不饱。”

这位大厨却不吃你这套，他笑着说：“这些曲奇是我烤给孩子们吃的，为了让她们喜欢，我加了很多的蜂蜜和蔓越莓，你吃一块多半就觉得腻了。”

你和他之间没有孩子——虽然他是个扎着围裙在厨房里忙碌的大厨，但他并不瘦弱或娘娘腔，而是个身材魁梧，也需要每天早上剃胡子的男人——这个世界并没有能令男人生孩子的科技，又或者是存在三种性别，所以他说的孩子你也明白，是邻居们的小孩。

附近的几家邻居的孩子都很喜欢你家这位主厨——他虽然身材魁梧，但却待人温和，尤其是做得一手好菜，会烹饪各种色香味俱全的小点心，颇受孩子们欢迎。常来你家的孩子里有一个白色短发穿斗篷的小女孩，和一个扎两条麻花辫，穿黑色蓬蓬裙的女孩，每当她俩围着你的私人主厨兼丈夫打转的时候，很容易让不知情的外人认为大厨和女孩们是亲生父女。

他提到邻居家女孩时脸上的慈爱笑容让你内心的独占欲忽然作祟，于是你故意板起脸说：“原来你在厨房忙碌了一整天，竟然不是为了自己的丈夫烹饪美食，真令我伤心。”

对方笑起来，显然他也知道你只是在装腔作势，他宽大的手掌拈起一块曲奇递到你嘴边：“你在嫉妒小孩子吗？她们只有饼干，你可是有我一大早就去菜市买回来的，渔民刚捞上来的蛤蜊做的浓汤，以及肚子里填满了料的肥嫩小母鸡——”

你虽然还想再和他斗一回嘴，但奈何递到你嘴边的曲奇实在是……太香了。于是你像只捕食的老鹰，一下从对方的指尖叼走了曲奇。

你一边感受着在舌尖爆裂开的甜香与蜜意，一边端详着你的丈夫——他穿着休闲T恤和宽松的运动裤，一副家常打扮，和他工作时常穿的黑背心与红外套的干练打扮判若两人。

你注意到他的T恤领口很低，他那健硕的胸肌伴随着他的动作，轻轻地起伏着，这个景象不由得让你觉得有点口渴，于是在他再度给你喂过一块曲奇的时候，你并没有放走那只手——你轻轻地含住了他的拇指和食指。

“唉哟。”对方轻呼一声，他拿着托盘的另一只手微微一颤，但旋即又稳住了，他的脸上也露出笑意来。

“快到饭点了，”他低声说，但却没有多少抗拒的意思，“孩子们或许会过来和我们一起吃晚餐。”

你从他的话风里读出了默许的意思，于是你干脆利落地把手里的冰饮往桌上一搁，向前一迈，正好把你的膝盖塞进对方随意分开站立的两腿之间：“饭前正需要一点运动，这才能有个好胃口。”

对方往后稍退半步，一把用手掌隔开你的进犯：“少来了，烤鸡就要出炉了。”他虽然这样说，但意思却不甚坚持，你也读出一点对方的欲拒还迎来——毕竟前几天你在外地出差，而身为射击俱乐部教练的对方则忙于给新进的学员培训，双方已经有一周多的时间没有亲近过了。

你读出他的意志不坚定，往常你总要慢慢撩拨，逗得他说出真心话才好，但今天你饥肠辘辘，一时间也想不出什么甜言蜜语，索性把手掌直接沿着对方宽大的运动裤边缘探了进去。

褐肤的健壮男性见你如此，笑了一声：“你怎么这样着急？我又不会消失。”他这样气定神闲看你胡闹的态度，像极了看孩子玩闹的母亲，你每每看到他这样，心里就难免激起一股欲火——

他仿佛一头低头吃草，却奉献出牛奶，不计回报的母牛，无论小牛怎样胡闹，都总会慈爱地舔舐牛犊的头颅。他这样的谦卑慈爱，包容怜悯的表情，你在他招待邻居的孩子们时，或者在和你共寝时见得多了，这般的顺从温柔，若是放在女性的身上，一定会被人称赞为贤惠的妻子和慈爱的母亲，放在男性的身上，就极易叫人觉得当事人是个娘娘腔——但他却是例外，或许是因为他高大魁梧的身材，和有棱有角，令人第一眼望过去绝不会认错性别的五官，中和了他慈爱谦和时的阴柔，反而让人觉得他是个谦和有礼，爱护弱小的绅士，为此不止是孩子们喜欢他，邻里的老者和年轻人也无不对你的丈夫交口称赞。

但在你这里，你除了爱他的为人之外，还有一层不能对外人说的理由——他这样的慈爱温柔，仿佛承担起传统认知里母亲角色的做派和性格，令你的心理激起一点施虐欲——

当然，你并不是反社会人格，也从没有做出过伤害他人的行径，所以这丁点施虐欲再配合你的年纪和体力，就转化为了不能明说的另一种需求——性欲。

你一旦搂住他，除了把那个你俩都有的器官捅进对方深褐色的臀缝之中，更恨不得把他那健硕的胸部全都印上你的牙印。

你的成长过程中母亲倒没有缺席，只不过据父母所说，母亲生下你之后实在是没有奶水，所以你吃了几个月的奶粉后就断奶了。或许是自幼缺乏母乳的影响，你对你丈夫的胸脯总是分外地迷恋——

此时此刻，你的手指已经挑开了对方的内裤，意有所指地摩挲着那深沟，并且扣响了极乐之地的门扉。而你的脑袋则埋进了对方的胸脯里——作为教弓道的教练，大厨的肌肉是完全在常年的体能训练被锻造出来的，并非吃蛋白粉健身而造就的坚硬，而是舒适的柔软——只有在运动时才会绷紧，平时则是令人沉迷的柔软。

你虽然也不算矮，但比你的丈夫还是低了几厘米，所以你只要微微一低头，就能舒舒服服地埋进对方的胸肌里。

你轻轻地嗅着，对方的肌肤上有蜂蜜的甜香，或许是他先前一直忙着烤饼干的缘故。你也毫不意外地看到了你上周留下来的牙印的残迹——你在出差前的一晚上恋恋不舍地在对方的胸口和屁股上留下了许多被称为“狗啃”的印章，吮得对方的乳头几乎要出血才放开，想来是你折腾得太狠了，对方第二天起来送你到门口时扶着腰不说，现在一周多过去，淤青才将将要消散完。

对方咕哝了一声，调笑道：“你是还没断奶的小狗吗？每次都扒着这里不放，都说了多少次了，我可没有奶。”你听他这么说，就知道他是害羞了，但你不打算马上攻城掠地——反正距离开饭还有很长一段时间呢，你可以像是把最喜欢的菜留到最后吃的孩子那样，先去拿下另一座要塞，最后双管齐下，令你的丈夫像是平时在床笫间那样，最后一边流水，一边气喘吁吁地按照你那些无理的要求，复述出令他面红耳赤的台词。

你示意对方转过身去，对方也意识到了什么，微红了脸，转身以手撑住料理台，微微撅起屁股对着你。

你半跪下去，站稳了之后才端详起那暌违了一周的极乐之地——大厨虽然是男人，却有着女性也自愧不如的臀部，那两团肉柔软可爱，你的手放在上面会深深地陷下去，连最好的懒人沙发也逊色十分，令你难以自持，于是你在对方小声嘟囔：“润滑剂在卧室里——”之中伸出了舌头，舔上了那藏在褐色臀缝之中肉色门扉——你才不舍得在这时候走开身，让到手的鸭子飞走呢！

这事你不是第一次做了，你轻车熟路地舔开了肉穴入口处的褶皱，把自己的舌头探了进去——他有些时候会又怜又爱地骂你“难道你是小狗吗？”这其中的原因除了你会在他的乳头上留下数不清的牙印，还因为你那灵活的舌头——你对此颇为自得。

比如此时此刻，你的舌头已经在对方又湿又热的肉道里灵活地进出了，而你的丈夫也确实天赋异禀——只是被你舔一舔，他的肠道里就溢出了比你的唾液更多的分泌液，令你畅通无阻，抽动舌头时发出“啧啧”的声响。

你感受着舌头上传来的温度和湿意，耳畔捕捉到对方粗重的呼吸声，瞥见对方的性器已经翘了起来，在料理台上划出一道湿痕，心知时机已经成熟了——你也没法再忍耐下去了，你的裤裆绷得太紧了，这裤子是修身款，完全暴露出你的心情之急迫。

你一把扯开自己的皮带，顾不得完全脱下裤子，就把那用来探路的手杖伸进了湿润又温暖的藏宝洞里。

甫一插入，你和他都发出了满足的喟叹声，他是被填满的悠长叹息，而你是被包围，仿佛重新进入母亲的羊水的愉悦。

他把屁股又抬起了一点，摆成方便你一插到底的姿势，你读出他的默许之意，开始得意地摆动腰部——虽然你的丈夫是弓道的教练，身手矫健少有人能比，但你自认为弓道上虽然不及，可床笫间却能和他一较高下——倒不如说，没有男人能在这温暖湿润的触感前把持得住自己。

那紧紧包裹住你的肠道，比起处女还要紧致柔软；而其湿润和温暖，又令最放荡的妓女也甘拜下风——你对生理学虽然不敢说无所不知，但也不是愚昧的村夫，你知道并不是每个妇女都能在性事中流水潺潺，这是取决于体质差异的事情，更何况本不是用来交合的男人的屁股。

他的内裤滑落到脚踝，已经两腿大张，熟练得仿佛可以用pornhub上的视频标签来概括其举动——譬如“熟妇”、“美艳人妻”、“风骚少妇”之类的tag，而你则比起借口上门维修下水道，却和主妇偷情的水管工还要激动——你丈夫的肠道又湿又暖，仿佛婴儿吃奶的小嘴那样紧紧地含吮着你，连包皮底下到马眼之内都事无巨细地舔过一遍，令你一阵骨酥，仿佛快感沿着海绵体直接冲上了你的脑髓，令你被这个又湿又紧的肉洞所俘虏。

从这点上来说，你的丈夫确实天赋异禀——他那因为衣服遮盖，所以比脸部稍浅一个色号的臀部已经因为你的拍打而泛红，微微地肿胀出掌印的痕迹，更别说你抽插时带出的水珠了，半透明的肠液沿着你的阳物滑下来，浸湿了你和他的腿间，把他白色的耻毛都打湿了——你在最初见到他的时候，还以为他那头浅得近乎银白色的头发是染的，直到和他第一次上床，才意识到你遇上了个百里挑一的绝色——不要说他那健硕得没有一丝赘肉的身材、俊朗的外表、文雅的性格，就说那天生的白色的耻毛被熟褐色的肌肤映衬下，愈发给他增添了一层妙不可言的风情——特别是在白色的耻毛和褐色的臀缝沾满了你射出来的精液之后，仿佛沙漠下雪般的奇景。

当然，要是他只有罕见的外貌的话，那就应了俗话说的“好看的皮囊屡见不鲜”了，这位家庭煮夫最难得的莫过于其情态——譬如此时此刻，他撅起屁股主动迎合你，温顺地承受着来自同性的疾风暴雨式的入侵，仿佛他那尺寸可观的阳具是个摆设，只会在你的撞击和抽插下颤抖着流精，从没有另外的用途。

明明是健壮又骁勇的男人，放在社交场合，绝对是不知情的女性眼里上好的目标，但此刻却雌伏于同性的你身下，任由你发泄自己的性欲，并且对你最后会射在他肚子里，就像公兽确保雌兽受精那样填满他这一点也毫无怨言，甚至是乐在其中——他私处那白色的耻毛被修剪成了爱心❤的形状，自不用说是你一周前的杰作：当时他羞红了脸躺在床上，大张双腿任由拿着刮胡刀的你操作。

这一点极大的满足了你的掌控欲和施虐欲，但却又隐隐让你觉得不安——因为你和他相识很早，曾经见过他没有成为弓道教练前的那些岁月，你知道他健硕身躯上的疤痕的由来——那是一个又一个惊心动魄的故事的叠加。而这样充满故事性且俊朗的男人自然不止会吸引你的目光，他也是异性的焦点，譬如你就见过一对黑发和紫发的姐妹花倾心于他，和他聊天时眼神里分明流露出爱慕之意，而你的丈夫不知道是为了避嫌，还是真的读不出对方的含情脉脉，对这两位娇俏的双生花只是待之以礼，保持着客气的社交距离。虽然据你所知，你的丈夫没有和这对姐妹花有什么实质性的进展，但“ **竟然有人像你一样，觊觎着这个男人** ”这一点，还是令你每每在想起来时，独占欲不免发作一回。

你注目着你丈夫的阳具，那根东西已经完全翘起来了，龟头涨成深红色，流出晶莹的前列腺液，伴随着被你顶撞的动作，甩得料理台上到处都是——你对你的丈夫的敏感带了若指掌，确保每一次都顶在前列腺上，即便有偏差也不会太远。

他那根尺寸可观的性器，若是被心仪的异性见了，一定会面红耳赤，但又充满期待地张开腿迎接它的到来——但这个男人已经完全接受了被插入，雌伏于你的阳具底下的角色，所以他那话儿即便有着令同性嫉妒的长度和令异性倾倒的硬度，此刻也只能无用地在你抽插下摇摆，像是被狂风所掌控的旗杆那样，无助地暴露在室内的冷风里，湿漉漉地流出前列腺液和精水。

这样的场景令你的征服欲得到些许的满足——征服一个健硕且强有力的同性，比起扼住那些柔弱的异性的脖子更令你有快感，你更硬了一点，朝他的前列腺重重地捅进去——无论如何，此时此刻是他在厨房里脱下了裤子，接受你的插入并且即将承受你的精液；而不是某个女性裸体穿着围裙，接受他的遗传因子。

但你并不是只顾自己快乐的莽夫，你也总是提醒自己要照顾对方的兴致——不然对方也不会在当初答应你的求婚。你伸出手来替对方撸动那没人照顾的性器，用指腹剐蹭对方那哭泣的马眼，作为男人，自然知道怎么样能令对方最畅快地泄出来。

你一边像交配的公猫一样，在对方的后颈处啃咬着，一边用沾满精液的手指撬开对方的嘴唇，伸进那和此刻紧紧地包裹着你的肉穴不相上下高热的地方，找到那瓣令你魂牵梦萦的舌头，搅动起来。

你满意地听到了从对方唇齿间溢出的呻吟和喘息声，作为一个阳刚男人，他的叫床声当然没有女性那样娇媚婉转，但粗重的喘息反而令你更为兴奋，更别说对方还配合着舔舐你的手指了。

你的手指向下游移着，终于来到了你一开始的目的地——大厨那褐色的乳头已经完全因为性快感而挺立起来，他的胸口泛出星点汗液，在厨房暖黄色的灯光映衬下更显得晶莹，仿佛是戈壁滩上散落的钻石。

你难以抵御这样的视觉刺激。轻轻地拍了拍对方的屁股，而大厨则默契地就着插入的姿势转过身，正面对着你。你感受到对方在转动时用紧致的肉道快速地刮了你的阳具一圈，仿佛连上面凸起的青筋都吮吸了一遍，不由得一阵腿麻。

要不是你还有一分名为克制的理智，只怕迟早要像那些交配后就完成任务死掉的公兽一样，不在这个人的屁股里交代完所有的精力不会停下来——但即便意志上提醒自己克制，你每次也会搞到气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽。

你一把架起他的一条腿，令他单腿站立，而你一挺腰进得更深，另外一只手则揉搓起你出差时一直朝思暮想的，生长在他胸口的蛇莓。他隆起的胸肌上面已经满是你的抓痕，你想起你看过的烹饪教学视频，自诩那些精通面点的师傅若是看了你耕耘丈夫胸口的手法，只怕也要说一声甘拜下风。

你的丈夫发出害羞的呻吟，他把一只手塞进自己的嘴里咬着，试图避免发出更多的声响。你则低下头去，一边抽插一边贪婪地吮吸起褐色的乳头。

每当此时此刻，你总觉得你的丈夫身上少了一个零件——比如说他的两腿之间，若是有女性器官的话，那此时他这傲人的胸肌或许不仅仅是昭示其身体健康，而是会成为哺育下一代的实用道具了。

你的丈夫单脚站立着，把身体的重心交给了料理台，这才能避免在你猛烈的进攻中摔倒在地。他忽然伸出手去够一旁的瓶瓶罐罐，你不知所以，只好握住对方的腰免得他摔倒。

褐色皮肤的大厨摸到了那瓶橙黄色的液体，在你的诧异里拧开了瓶盖，把黄色的流体倾倒在自己的胸口，你的鼻尖上也沾染了甜蜜的气息——那是蜂蜜。

他捧着自己的胸口，对你慵懒地笑了：“你喜欢这样的松饼吗，小狗？”他的表情仿佛做出一道拿手好菜后迫不及待地让孩子享受的母亲，令你心潮翻涌，许多字眼涌上你的喉咙，但它们拥堵着，你最终一个字也没有吐出来，只是换为用舌尖去安抚刚才被你啃出血痕的乳头。

其实你并不讨厌小孩子，邻居家的孩子们亦是乖巧可爱，只是或许是雄性对于令自己的基因延续下去的天性，每当你看到温柔地陪邻居家孩子玩耍的丈夫时，与其说是嫉妒那些孩子能毫无顾忌地在大庭广众下把脑袋埋进你丈夫的怀里，撒娇着滚来滚去，不如说是遗憾——如果这个在厨房里系着围裙，为你贴心烹饪晚餐的配偶有着子宫的话，你肯定已经和他生到第三胎了。

你的丈夫咕哝一声，表达了他不怎么坚定的抗议：“够了，烤箱的时间快到了……”你知道这是一向稳重的他委婉地向你表达求饶的意思了，你本想再逗弄一下这个男人，但你感觉到马眼处一阵麻痒，你知道自己快要射了，便也不再紧绷着，找准了对方的前列腺又来了几个快速地抽插之后，干脆地交代在他的肚子里。

厨房里肉体拍击的声音终于停了下来，此时只剩下浓汤发出咕嘟咕嘟的翻滚声，你喘了一口气，慢慢地从对方的身体里拔出来——流出的精液沿着你俩的大腿根滑了下去，把地板弄得一团糟，不过没关系——你不是从不承担家务的那种甩手丈夫，你会在事后搭把手的。

你和对方交换了一个绵长的、带着蜂蜜甜香的吻，你没有吞下去的蜂蜜沿着他的下颌溢出来，滴落在对方褐色的胸肌上。正当你要提上裤子的时候，他却后退了两步，正当你担心自己是不是玩得太过分了，令对方精心准备的炖汤烧过了头时，却见你的丈夫把落在地上的内裤往旁边一拨，半跪在你面前。

然后他阻止了你要继续穿裤子的举动，跪伏在地伸出舌头，从你的阴囊开始，一口一口地舔干净了你那根沾满精液和肠液的阳具，他用自己的舌尖把你凌乱的耻毛梳理得服帖整齐。

你注目着他跪下时半撅起的臀部，即便这个角度看不完全，但你也能看到伴随着他跪下的举动，有些精水沿着他的一片红肿的腿根滑了下来。

你深呼吸了几次，没有说一句话，因为伴随着他的收尾工作结束，你又硬了。

于是你选择了制止这位大厨在完成打扫工作后再度穿上围裙，继续准备晚餐的行动。你再次搂住了你的丈夫，用勃起的阳具摩擦他的腿缝。

“别闹了，”对方朝你笑道，试图推开你的手，“刚才只是附赠的余兴套餐而已。马上就要吃晚餐了。”

你瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，发现距离孩子们放学回来还有一段时间，既然如此——不如继续享受这份餐前点心。

于是你理直气壮地吻了下去，用行动表达你对曲奇饼的评价：“ **刚才的餐前点心，我还没有吃够** 。”

\-----------Fin----------------

Note:

~~ * 写连载我摸鱼划水，写短篇我重拳出击 .jpg~~

*前天，嘘言太太对我说：“我想看***式的男妈妈！”我听完之后，越想越香，于是努力炮制了一篇，以飨太太和各路有缘人。

 ~~*0202~~ ~~年了，一个不知名网黄终于又想起了第二人称写作手法~~ ~~~~

*本文中的丈夫，或许有熟悉fate世界观的读者会觉得这个角色眼熟（没想到吧，我也是满山月共之一.jpg），实际上确实是以他为原型的——但我并没有提及角色的名字，再加上PWP难免会有ooc，所以 **不知道的读者也无所谓** ， **就当成是原创角色** 来读就好。而察觉出原型的读者——也还请保持沉默—— **如果你觉得ooc** ，那么还请回到开头：这是一篇 **没有提及任何人名的原创** ， **你就当成原创来读** 如何？

*非常感谢嘘言太太食用本文后的赏光产出❤💖💕

*最后感谢阅读，老爷车继续旅程了🚗


End file.
